lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Am I?
"Who Am I?" takes place in 1823, Montreuil-sur-Mer. After Javert informs Monsieur Madeleine (Jean Valjean in disguise) about Champmathieu, the man who he believes is Valjean, will go to trial and apologizes to Monsieur Madeleine for beleiving that he is, in fact, the said convict and even asked him to press charges against him. Valjean decides to turn himself in to save the man who was mistaken for him by Javert. It is sung by Jean Valjean. The lyrics were written by Herbert Kretzmer. Lyrics Valjean: He thinks that man is me He knew him at a glance! That stranger he has found This man could be my chance! Why should I save his hide? Why should I right this wrong When I have come so far And struggled for so long? If I speak, I am condemned. If I stay silent, I am damned! I am the master of hundreds of workers. They all look to me. Can I abandon them? How would they live If I am not free? If I speak, I am condemned. If I stay silent, I am damned! Who am I? Can I condemn this man to slavery Pretend I do not feel his agony This innocent who bears my face Who goes to judgement in my place Who am I? Can I conceal myself for evermore? Pretend I'm not the man I was before? And must my name until I die Be no more than an alibi? Must I lie? How can I ever face my fellow men? How can I ever face myself again? My soul belongs to God, I know I made that bargain long ago He gave me hope when hope was gone He gave me strength to journey on appears in front of the court Who am I? Who am I? I'm Jean Valjean! unbuttons his shirt to reveal the number tattooed to his chest And so Javert, you see it's true That man bears no more guilt than you! Who am I? 24601 Trivia *The song is known as "Comment faire?" in the 1991 Paris revival, which translates roughly to "What To Do?" *"¿Quién soy yo? " in the Spanish production, which translates directly to "Who Am I?" *"Wer bin ich" in the German production and "Wie ben ik?" in the Dutch production. *"Who am I" is titled "Kim mam być?" (Who I am supposed to be?) in the Polish Roma Theater production. *A very minor change occurs in the 1988 symphonic soundtrack. Instead of referring to Champmathieu as "this innocent who bears my face," he speaks of him as "this innocent who wears my face." *The 25th anniversary concert changes a few lyrics. "He thinks that man is me/He knew him at a glance" is changed to "He thought that man was me/Without a second glance." That particular change is also present in some other performances of the musical since approximately the late 1990s. Also, "If I speak, I am condemned" is changed to "If I speak, they are condemned." *In the 2012 version, towards the end of the song: unbuttons his shirt to reveal the number tattooed to his chest "And so Javert, you see it's true" That part is changed to: "And so Your Honor, you see it's true." *Valjean doesn't remove his shirt in the movie. Videos Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung by Jean Valjean